


It's Your Birthday, After All

by nandemonai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, More Fluff, couple arguments, especially mmyk fluff, fluff is good for the soul, it's momo's birthday, pt2 spoilers, what else should i add hmm...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandemonai/pseuds/nandemonai
Summary: It's Momo's birthday! Yuki, Momo and Okarin plan to go out for dinner, but Yuki and Momo have an argument...Includes spoilers for Part Two+Three





	It's Your Birthday, After All

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was meant to be really fluffy so please be prepared for the amount of fluff  
> This is also my first fic so please bear with me and read it all i'm sososoo sorry if it's bad >.>
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ^^

\--

November 10 – 2 outgoing messages

 **???** [6:24pm] Hello Ban

 **???** [6:24pm] How have you been?

 

\--

 

          Yuki sat at his desk, erasing an entire line of work from the music sheet in front of him. “What can I put here?” He asked himself. He ran through the list of possibilities in his head, but couldn’t decide on one. “That would make the melody sound too sad, no…” He shook his head.

          The door opened behind him. “Yuuuukii~!” Momo sang. He put an arm around Yuki and peeked at the sheets on his desk. “Is this our next song?”

          “Yes.” He replied. “But I can’t decide on what to put next.”

          “Hmm, let me see!” Momo took the paper from Yuki and hummed the tune out. “Wow, this is a nice melody! I think the next part should be something slower! You know, like, something that contrasts the first part!”

          “I know, but I can’t come up with anything.” Yuki sighed. “Whatever. I’m tired.” He took the papers and put them back into his desk.

          “Ahh, yes! Darling, it’s my birthday tomorrow! I want you to sleep well tonight, so we can celebrate without you dozing off like normal! Go to sleep, my angel!” Momo nudged Yuki in the direction of his bed.

          “But it’s too early…”

          “What are you saying? It’s already dark outside! Like, completely dark!” Momo pushed back the curtains just to prove it. “Come on, I’ll sleep with you if you want!” Momo winked and hugged Yuki, dragging him closer.

          “Aghh…” He ruffled Momo’s hair and pinched his cheeks. “I’ll sleep, let go of me.”

          “Mmm, no! I said I’ll sleep with you, didn’t I? Momo-chan will keep his word!” Momo declared proudly. He sat on the bed and patted the pillow. “Come on!”

          “Hhhh…” Yuki had no choice, did he? Once Momo set his mind on something, there was no turning back. He turned off his desk lamp, crawled onto his bed and lay down. “Don’t you dare kick me like last time.”

          “Ehehe, I’ll try not to!” Momo turned towards Yuki and gave him a big hug. “Goodnight!” He mumbled into Yuki’s side. He felt warm and fluffy whenever he was in contact with Yuki. Maybe it was because of their strong friendship. Maybe it was because of Yuki’s pleasant-smelling shampoo. He didn’t really know why, but did it matter? No. He was alive, happy, comfortable, and most importantly, with Yuki. That was all that really mattered.

          “Don’t wake me up until 11:00, thanks.”

          “There’s no way that’s happening, Darling. It’s my birthday tomorrow, I won’t tolerate you waking up late! Who else is going to make breakfast?”

          “Go out to eat.”

          “Eh? But I want to eat Yuki’s delicious cooking!”

          “Alright, I’ll try to wake up before 10:59 then.”

          “Ehehe~! I love you, Yuk— Wait, that’s just one minute before—!”

          “I know. Ufufu.”

          “Earlier! I demand you to wake up at 8:00 so we can have a nice early breakfast!”

          “Goodnight, Momo.”

          “Hey, did you hear me? 8:00!”

          “…”

          “Hello?!”

          “…”

          “There’s no need to fake sleep, Yuki!”

          “…”

          “I guess he really is asleep… Oh well! I’ll just wake him up bright and early tomorrow!”

 

\--

November 11 – 3 incoming messages

          **Banri** [7:19am] Hello!

          **Banri** [7:20am] I’m good, thanks for asking!

          **Banri** [7:20am] How have you been?

 

\--

 

          “Good morning!” Yuki heard Momo’s cheerful voice nearby. He turned away from the sound and covered his ears with his pillow and blanket. “It’s wakeup time!”

          “Hnnng…” He opened an eye to see what time it was. 8:09. Nope, too early. He turned his head and stuffed it back into his pillow.

          “Oh, come on Yuki, it’s not that early, is it?” He heard Momo’s footsteps come closer. He felt someone tug his blanket. “Wake up!”

          “Too… early…” Yuki pulled his blanket back and wrapped it even tighter around him. He needed at least another good two hours of sleep. “Don’t… bother… me…”

          Momo was used to this. This was Yuki’s normal work morning routine. Fortunately, he knew how to deal with this. He studied the lump of blanket in front of him. _“This is his head, and this is his feet.”_ He thought. _“So, his stomach should be around… there!”_

          “No…! Ahaha! Momo, stop!” Yuki suddenly burst into giggles. “I can’t…! You know I’m ticklish…! Stop it…! Ahahaha!”

          “Wake up! It’s past 8:00!” Momo used his spare hand to take out his phone. He snapped a few pictures of this cute, laughing Yuki, and added them to his Yuki Collection. He smiled to himself.

          “Okay, okay! Stop it!” Yuki hurriedly sat up and moved away from Momo. “I’ll try to wake up!”

           “Good! Hurry up and cook breakfast before I burn the kitchen down!”

 

          Yuki didn’t smell any smoke when he walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen almost an hour later. Instead, he detected the faint smell of lettuce and ham. “Momo, what are you trying to ruin— I mean cook?”

          “Good morning, Darling! Look, I’m making breakfast!” Momo was standing at the kitchen counter wearing a white apron and a chef’s hat. On the table in a bowl in front of him was a lettuce head and other vegetables. Next to it was a small plate that held several slices of ham. There was also a small bowl containing two large white eggs on the countertop.

          “What exactly do you mean by breakfast?” Yuki asked skeptically.

          “I wanted to make a small salad for you, a ham sandwich for me, and fluffy eggs for both of us! Look, I even wore this outfit just for this!” Momo smiled and winked.

          “Move over.” Yuki walked towards the kitchen counter. If he let Momo cook by himself, they might never be able to eat breakfast. Momo’s cooking skills were on par to a fourth-graders’. “I’ll cook.”

          Momo’s smiling face turned sad. “Yuki…” He said, pulling on Yuki’s sleeve. “I just wanted to help…”

          “I can teach you how to cook, if you want.” He didn’t like seeing that look on Momo’s face. It made him feel sad and guilty.

          Momo brightened up immediately. “Yes! Please! I want to cook with you, Yuki!”

          “Really?” Yuki asked with his eyebrows raised.

          “Yes, Yuki! I want to be helpful!”

          Yuki sighed. “Okay. Let’s make the salad first. Can you wash the lettuce for me?” They started working on the breakfast together, as a team. Yuki would tell Momo to do something, and Momo did it almost immediately. Yuki would correct Momo if he did anything wrong, occasionally guiding Momo step by step on how to do something correctly. They worked in harmony, and the food they created was one of the best that Yuki had ever made.

          An hour passed by quickly. “Ahhh, finally done!” Momo sat down at the dining table while Yuki brought the dishes over. “You’re not as bad at cooking as I thought you were.” Yuki said, putting their plates onto the table.

          “Of course not! After all, I have this wonderful chef teaching me one-on-one! He taught me a lot today!” He smiled.

          “Hmm, who could you be talking about? Could I meet this person?” Yuki faked cluelessness.

          “You, of course! You’re amazing! Thank you for teaching me so much today!”

          “Ufufu, no problem!” Yuki smiled. He looked at the table and muttered, “Wait, where are the forks…” He turned back to get the cutlery from the kitchen.

 

          When he came back and sat down, Momo was practically drooling over his ham sandwich. “Uwwaaahh~, it smells so good!”

          “Ufufu. You look like a dog when you make that face, Momo.” Yuki enjoyed seeing this side of his partner. Momo was regularly cute, but this drooling Momo made Yuki feel really proud of himself. He had worked really hard just to be able to make and keep Momo happy.

          Momo’s face turned into a pout. “If I’m a dog, then what are you? A cow?”

          Yuki messed with Momo’s hair and smiled. “Yeah, I guess so. Cows do love vegetables and grass, don’t they?”

          Momo pouting face changed several times within the next few seconds. He went from annoyed, to surprised, then started laughing his head off. He was annoyed that Yuki had messed up his perfectly done chef’s hair, and surprised that Yuki had agreed to being a cow. Then he imagined a cow with Yuki’s face on it and started laughing crazily. “Ahahaha…! Yuki, you… Ahaha!”

          Yuki didn’t expect this sudden fit of laughter. “What? Me?” He scratched his head. “Is there something on my face?”

          Momo shook his head while taking deep breaths to calm down. “No, there’s nothing wrong with your face. You’re perfect, as usual!”

          “Then what’s so funny?”

          “Yuki, you said that you were a cow, right? I imagined a cow with your face on it, then I couldn’t help myself from laughing, it was so hilarious!” Momo giggled. “Then the Yukicow said to me, ‘Would you like to try some grass, Moomoo?’”

          “So, if I’m a Yukicow, does that make you a Momodog?” Yuki imagined a dog with Momo’s face and started laughing. “I can see it! It’s a Momodog!”

          “Woof, woof!”

          “Moo, moo!”

          “Ehehe~!”

          “Ufufu!”

          The two of them kept making animal noises while they ate their breakfasts. They laughed and chatted about all sorts of things, including music, dance choreography to pudding and anime. When they finished breakfast, they piled the plates in the sink. That was when they had a disagreement.

          “Sooooo, who’s gonna wash these?” Momo asked, looking at Yuki.

          “Not me! I did all of the cooking.” Yuki replied, looking at Momo.

          “What do you mean?! I cooked too!”

          “Please, you barely did anything! _I_ did all of it! Therefore, _you_ should wash the dishes!”

          “Hello? I helped make the salad! And cook the ham!”

          “Yeah, but I had to redo all of it because it was so lousily done! The salad was barely mixed, and the ham wasn’t even fully cooked!”

          “No, it wasn’t! I made sure they were one hundred and ten percent cooked!”

          “Yeah! _Negative_ one hundred and ten percent cooked! Well done!”

          “You…! I can’t believe I called you perfect! I’m leaving!” Momo turned around and marched out of the kitchen. He started gathering his things up from around the house.

          “You still have to do the dishes!”

          “No! Do them yourself!” Momo stomped out and slammed the door. He was furious. He had obviously mixed the salad right and cooked the meat properly. Okay, maybe they weren’t 100% perfect, but he had done them mostly correctly! Besides, Yuki had called his cooking negative! He had tried so hard to cook it properly, and Yuki had just called it negatively cooked! How—?

 

          He walked to the nearby park and sat down at one of the benches. He felt tears coming to his eyes as he thought about what had just happened. “Why, Yuki?” He sobbed. “Today was supposed to be a happy day! My birthday…”

          “Umm… Momo-kun?” Momo looked up to see his manager’s face peering down at him. “Are you alright?”

          “Okarin, why is Yuki so harsh?” Momo wiped his tears away with his sleeve.

          “Did you two argue again?” Okarin sat down next to Momo and patted his leg.

          “Yuki called my cooking lousy and useless!” Momo pouted. “He’s such a meanie!”

          “What happened?” Okarin asked. It wasn’t that bad, was it? He didn’t see any punch marks on Momo’s face, so it shouldn’t be a too big of a deal.

          “We were making breakfast, then I asked Yuki to wash the dishes. But then he said that I hadn’t helped at all, so he told _me_ to wash the dishes. But I did help! I did a lot of stuff for Yuki! I tried to explain this, but he just went on and called my cooking terrible and useless!”

          “I see.” So that was what happened, huh. This could’ve been easily solved if Momo and Yuki had just talked things out a bit more before they started yelling and arguing.

          “So then I ran out and came here.” Momo sighed. “Maybe I should’ve just done the dishes…” He coughed as the wind blew in his direction.

          Okarin stood up. “Come on, let’s go back. You’ll catch a cold out here.” He tugged on Momo’s sleeve and pulled him towards Yuki’s house.

          “I don’t want to see him!” Momo said, pulling back.

          “Do you think Yuki would like it if you caught a cold because of him? He’d be so full of guilt that he wouldn’t be able to work for a week or more!” Okarin questioned Momo. “Most importantly, do you think I’d like it if you caught a cold?!”

          Momo sighed sadly and stood up. “All right, let’s go back. I’ll try to talk it out with Yuki.”

          “Good. Now let’s go!”

 

\--

November 11 – 4 outgoing messages

          **???** [11:37am] I just had an argument with my partner

          **???** [11:37am] :c

          **???** [11:37am] I want to make him happy, but

          **???** [11:38am] we keep arguing over the stupidest things ever

 

\--

 

          Yuki had been organizing his bookshelf. “I’ll sort them in alphabetical order.” He said to himself. Then he took all of the books out one-by-one and stacked them by letter. He dusted off the bookshelf and proceeded to put the books back on. “‘A’ first…” He picked up several books and put them back on the shelf. “Next is ‘B’…” He kept on sorting the books, and made sure they were perfectly in line.

          He was at letter K when he heard a knock on the door. “Yuki-kun, open the door please!” Okarin’s voice said. He put down the book he was holding and walked to the door.

          When he opened it, Okarin said, “I’ll go do the dishes. You two have ten minutes to talk things out.” Then he brushed past Yuki into the kitchen and turned on the water tap.

          Momo was still standing outside. He coughed twice and said quietly, “Can I come in, Yuki?”

          “Yeah. Of course.” Yuki said, stepping aside to let Momo in. He took out a jacket from his coat hanger near the door and handed it to Momo. “Are you sick?”

          “I don’t think so.” Momo put the jacket on anyways. It smelled like Yuki. He coughed, then smiled. He saw the worried look on Yuki’s face and said, “Don’t worry, I’m fine.” He walked in and sat down at the sofa in the living room.

          Yuki sighed. “I’m sorry, Momo.” He sat down next to Momo. “I shouldn’t have called your cooking bad. I know you’re trying really hard, I’m really sorry. I’ll do the dishes next time, I promise. Will you forgive me?”

          “Nonono, you were right! It’s my fault! I could’ve done so much better! You don’t need to apologize, Yuki! I’m sorry for yelling at you! I’ll do the dishes next time! I’m sorry!” Momo said. “Will you please forgive me?”

          “I’ll forgive you if you forgive me.”

          “Deal!” Momo smiled and hugged Yuki. “You’re the best, Yuki! I love you!”

          Yuki patted Momo’s head and smiled. “Ufufu. I know.”

          They stayed in that position for a while. Momo praised Yuki over and over, while Yuki kept patting Momo’s head and responding with “I know.”

          “Hey, Yuki?” Momo asked, breaking the pattern. He looked at Yuki. There was a happy and warm look in his pale blue eyes. They drew Momo in, not letting him go. Momo wanted to keep staring at them forever. He had the urge to take his phone out and snap a picture of Yuki’s beautiful eyes.

          Yuki looked at Momo, wondering if something was wrong. Momo was staring at him, but his eyes seemed to be looking somewhere else, as if he were dreaming. “Yes?”

          “Oh!” Momo snapped back into reality when he heard Yuki’s voice. He had been daydreaming about being woken up by a silver-haired prince with pale blue eyes, just like Yuki. “Ehehe~!” He giggled. “Woof!”

          Yuki chuckled. “Moo.” They smiled at each other and laughed. “Hey, we should go check on Okarin.” Yuki suddenly realized that Okarin was probably still washing the dishes they had left in the sink.

          “Oh, yes! Let’s go help and show him our teamwork!” Momo raised his fist in the air. “Team Re:vale! Mission One: Dishes!” He stood up and headed towards the kitchen. Yuki followed him, trying to copy his enthusiasm. “Yes, dishes! Go, go, go!”

          Okarin had washed most of the dishes when the two of them arrived at the kitchen. “Team Re:vale is here to help you! You may now take a break!” Momo said heroically. Yuki followed him and said, “Thanks for helping, Okarin. We’ll do the rest.”

          “But…” Okarin looked at the dishes he hadn’t washed. “There’s only two left. I may as well just wash th—”

          “No! Let us do it!” Momo said, pushing Okarin aside. “Come, Yuki! We can each do one!” Yuki took his place at the sink and picked up a dish. “I’m sorry we had to make you wash them for use, Okarin. Thank you.” He said while turning the water on.

          “It’s no problem!” Okarin replied. “You two patched things up, right?”

          “Yes, definitely!” It was Momo who replied. “We apologized to each other and decided that the dishes are better washed when we do them together! Right, Yuki?”

          “Yeah. We’re going to wash all the dishes together from now on.” Yuki said, backing Momo up. He put the two dishes into the dishwasher and turned it on.

          “That’s good.” Okarin said. “Now, are we going to go watch movies or what?”

          “Huh? What? We’re going to watch movies?” Momo looked at Yuki, then Okarin, then back at Yuki. He was clueless. He hadn’t planned anything like this.

          “Yeah, we are!” Okarin said. “Yuki texted me yesterday and asked me to come watch movies with you two, then go out for dinner.”  
  
          “Oh, great! What are we watching?” Momo asked, excited. He looked at Yuki. “What did you choose, Darling?”

          “It’s a sci-fi horror film. It looked really interesting when I read the description, and I know you love horror films, so I thought I’d take you out to see it today.” Yuki said. “Except, it starts at 2:30.”

          Momo looked at his watch. “Shoot, it’s 2:24! Let’s go!” He said, hurrying over to the door. “I don’t want to be late!”

 

\--

November 11 – 3 incoming messages

          **Banri** [2:49pm] Oh no! Have you patched things up yet?

          **Banri** [2:50pm] Tell me if I can help in any way

          **Banri** [2:50pm] I’m here to support both of you!

 

\--

         

          The 90-minute movie was better than Momo expected it to be. He was fully immersed into the science-fiction world, and he desperately wanted more to the story. “Please, Yuki! Tell me there’s an extra or a second installment of it! I want more!” He kept asking Yuki while they drove to the nearby sushi place.

          “Well, the author is writing a sequel right now… We can go watch it after they make it into a movie.” Yuki replied. He was seriously hungry right now. They hadn’t eaten lunch, since they had had a late breakfast. And the film they just watched wasn’t too entertaining in Yuki’s opinion; He almost fell asleep in the middle of it.

          “Yesyesyes!” Momo almost jumped out of his seat. He couldn't wait! He was going to say more, but then he felt his stomach rumble. “Hey, are we there yet? I’m hungry.”

          As if on cue, Yuki parked the car in front of the sushi place. He unlocked the doors. “All passengers may exit now. We hope you enjoyed riding the Yuki Airlines. Please come again next time!” He said, imitating a flight attendant.

          Momo laughed and said, “I’ll ride the Yuki Airline anytime!” 

          “Pervert.” Yuki muttered under his breath. 

          “Are you two done flirting?” Okarin asked, annoyed. He had been sitting in the backseat listening to them the entire ride. “If you are, then let’s go eat.”

 

\--

November 11 – 4 outgoing messages

          **???** [5:28pm] Everything’s been fixed now, sorry if I worried you

          **???** [5:28pm] But I do want to ask you something…

          **???** [5:28pm] I want your approval

          **???** [5:30pm] Is it okay if Re:vale sings Mikansei na Bokura?

 

\--

 

          The sushi place was very unique. The menu covered almost all Japanese cuisine, from sashimi and nigiri to salads. The three of them ordered many dishes; Momo had several sashimis and two dons, Yuki ordered three different salads, and Okarin ate a bowl of house special ramen. They reminisced about the past year, and Yuki constantly talked about how much they had all improved. They ate their dinners happily, chatting the time away.

          It took them a bit more than two and a half hours before they arrived back at Yuki’s house. After they finished eating, Yuki dropped Okarin off at Okazaki Productions, since he still had to sort some papers out. “Happy birthday, Momo! I look forward to working with you this year too!” Okarin said to Momo. Momo smiled and said, “Thank you, Okarin! I love working with you, let’s make this year amazing like last year!” Then they waved bye and drove back to Yuki’s house.

 

          Momo burst inside the moment Yuki unlocked the door. “I’m so full!” He had finished his sashimis and dons way too quickly. “I want to go there again!”

          Yuki frowned. “They didn’t have many salads, and the ones that I ate weren’t all that good.”

          “But you didn’t try their sashimi! It was godlike!” Momo walked into Yuki’s bedroom and flopped onto the bed. “You need to try it out!”

          “Hmm, how about no.” Yuki took off his outer coat and put it on his chair. He put his phone on his desk and sat down. “Momo, come help me out, will you?” He opened a drawer and took out several papers.

          “What is it?” Momo stood up from the bed and walked over. He peered at the sheets Yuki had taken out. “Oh! Isn't that our next song?”

          “Mmhmm.” Yuki nodded and looked at Momo. “Which one sounds better?” He hummed out the four choices that he had drafted.

          Momo thought about it for a bit. “They all sound nice, but I really, really like the third one!”

          “Oh? Can I ask why?” Yuki asked, curious. He wanted to know what made his partner lean towards the option that he had originally discarded.

          “Umm…” Momo said, hesitant. He couldn’t tell Yuki that it reminded him of Mikansei na Bokura, could he? He knew that Yuki avoided talking about that song, even after they found Banri. Momo also knew that Yuki kept all of his work on that song in a black folder, and that Yuki had put that black folder in the bottom drawer of his desk and never touched it. Not even if Momo asked about it. 

          Momo had to make something up. Something that would convince Yuki. “It sounds kind of, what’s the word…, oh right, melancholic! I think it contrasts the main theme really well!” He smiled, hoping that Yuki would believe him.

          “Hmm, that’s true.” Yuki smiled back. He hummed a little part of the melody. “It does sound pretty nice.”

          “Right?” Momo hummed the next part. “So, this _is_ our next song, right?”

          “…Yeah.” Yuki said. Was it just Momo’s imagination, or did Yuki sound a bit hesitant when replying?

          “Great!” Momo started humming the chorus, and started choreographing dance moves to the song.

          “…Maybe not.” Yuki muttered. Momo turned around and saw Yuki with a sad look on his face.

          “What?”

          Yuki looked at Momo and brightened up a bit. “Oh, sorry. It’s nothing.” He stood up. “Excuse me now.”

          “Huh? Where are you going? Did I say something wrong?” Momo asked. He stood up, and was going to follow Yuki out. It was getting dark, and he wasn’t going to let Yuki go out by himself.

          “Even ikemens have to go to the bathroom sometime, Momo.” He didn’t know why, but Momo blushed when he heard Yuki say that. “R-right.”

 

          Yuki’s phone vibrated several times and his home screen lit up. Notifications. “ _Weird_.” Momo thought. “ _Yuki doesn’t normally get rabichas at this time. He wouldn’t mind if I took a look, would he?”_ Momo leaned across the desk and picked up Yuki’s cellphone. The notification previews said:

November 11 – 5 incoming messages

          **Banri** [7:14pm] Yeah, no problem

          **Banri** [7:14pm] It’s yours now

          **Banri** [7:14pm] You can do whatever you want with it

          **Banri** [7:15pm] (*^‿^*)

           **Banri** [7:15pm] Oh yes, tell Momo I wished him a happy birthday, too!

 

          _“He’s been rabichatting with Ban_ _-san? Suspicious. What could he mean by ‘You can do whatever you want with it?’ I have to watch his actions carefully. I can’t let him cheat on me, even if it’s with Ban-san! He has to be mine, and mine alone! Cheating is bad!”_ He heard footsteps coming. Momo hurriedly put Yuki’s phone back where it originally was and faceplanted on Yuki’s bed.

          The door opened. “I’m bac— Ne, what are you doing with your face in my bed? You certainly have some weird hobbies.”

          “Oh!” Momo raised his head and laughed nervously. “I was smelling your blanket! I wanna know why you hug it every night, what’s so special about it?” He hugged Yuki’s blanket tighter and put his face back into it. Okay, he could kind of tell why Yuki loved it. It was soft and fluffy, making Momo want to sleep right then and there. But there must be some other reason, right? There were plenty of better blankets out there, so why did Yuki always stick to this one? Momo wanted to know.

          Yuki smiled. “That, my dear,” He turned around and snatched his blanket out of Momo’s hands and face. “Is a secret that you’ll never know.” He put a finger over his mouth, making the ‘quiet down’ pose.

          “Mmm… Yuki~! You’re such an ikemen! I love you!” Momo looked at Yuki with big, wide eyes and flushed cheeks. He put on a determined face and clenched his right hand into a fist. “I _must_ learn about the secrets of the blanket! I need to become good enough that Yuki will hug me every night the way he hugs his blanket! Yes! I will find out!”

          Yuki laughed. “Your determination is so cute, Momo.”

          “E-ehhhh? W-where did that come from?” Momo’s face turned red like a tomato. “I mean, t-thank you!” He stuttered. He couldn’t come up with anything else to say. Yuki had just complimented him! And called him cute! This was the best day ever!

          “Is it not normal to compliment your partner?”

          “I-I mean, it is! Of course it is! But Yuki never compliments me, so this must be a miracle!” Momo hugged Yuki tightly and put his head into Yuki’s side.

          Yuki patted Momo’s head and smiled. “Momo, I’ll compliment you everyday if it makes you happy.”

          Momo looked up. “E-eh? Y-Yuki, you don’t have to! I-I mean, if you want to you can… But I’m not going to force you or anything… I mean, it’d be nice, but you don’t have to! I-if you want to, you can, I guess…Argh! What am I saying? I’m sorry, Yuki! I don’t know what’s wrong with my brain right now! I’m sorry if I don’t make sense!”

          “Ufufu. Momo, just being with you makes my day ten times better. Even if you don’t make sense.”

          Momo looked like he was going to burst into tears of happiness. He hugged Yuki tighter and smiled. “Ehehe~! Thank you, Yuki! I love you too!”

          Yuki coughed. “I’m… going to… die…” Momo’s grip on Yuki was making Yuki feel a bit lightheaded and dizzy. “Let go…”

          “Oh! Sorry!” He released Yuki from the hug. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He let out a sigh of relief when Yuki shook his head. "No, I think I'm okay. I don't think my neck is broken, so I'll be fine." Yuki smiled and laughed a bit. 

          "Ahh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" Momo hurried towards the kitchen. He came back with an ice pack. "Here! Use this!"

          "Momo, I don't need—"

          "Use it!" Momo forcefully put it around Yuki's neck. "I don't want you to actually get hurt!"

          "All right." Yuki held the ice pack in place and returned to his chair. Momo sat back down on the edge of the bed. “Momo, let’s talk.”

          “Hmm?” Momo wondered what Yuki had to say. Was there a problem? “What’s wrong? Did I do something?”

          “Oh, no! Nothing’s wrong.” Yuki laughed a bit. “I just wanted to talk to you.”

          “Okay!” Momo smiled. It _was_ his birthday after all. Yuki was probably going to say a planned birthday speech, then give Momo a wonderful present! Momo loved Yuki’s presents, they were always really thoughtful and unique. And the fact that Yuki normally made them by hand was the cherry on top. “What’s up?”

          “You know, Momo, I’ve really— no, not that… I mean, Momo, I really appreci— no, that sounds weird too… I mean, I’m really luck— no, that’s awkw—”

          Momo cut him off before he could go any further. “Can you just finish your sentence, Yuki?” Momo asked, somewhat irritated. He really wanted to know what Yuki had to say to him, but if Yuki couldn’t decide what to say, then that was a huge problem.

          “What I _meant_ to say was,” Yuki took a deep breath before continuing. “Thank you, Momo. Thank you for always being here for me. Thank you for supporting me throughout my life, from the very beginning. I thought I would be disappointed when I started working with you, but you did better than I expected. Way better, to be completely honest. Ban may have made a path for me in my darkest times, but you were the light that led me down it. You worked so hard that it made me want to try harder. Your smile made me— and still does— make me want to smile. If you liked something, then I would try my best to make it better. You motivated me, in all my actions.” Yuki smiled, looking at Momo.

          “In our earlier years together, I told myself that we would work until we found Ban. Looking for Ban was my major objective. But that changed throughout our years together. I still remember that one time you broke an arm because of hard work and tough jobs. I hated it. I absolutely hated seeing you hurt. I remember telling myself, ‘I swear, one day I’ll make a world where Momo can’t get hurt.’ Finding Ban became less important, and your safety and happiness became the most.”

          “Yuki…”

          “Five years with you passed way too quickly. I thought we wouldn’t be able to find Ban before our agreement came to an end, but we did! I was so happy when he told us that he’d been watching Re:vale, watching _us_! I was so happy that day. Happy that we had found Ban, but mostly happy that we could keep working together, and that Ban called us the ‘real Re:vale’.”

          “This all happened because you stayed by my side, Momo. I know I said this already, but thank you for always being here with me. Thank you for supporting me throughout my life, and staying with me all the way. I want to keep working with you, and I want you to be happy with me.” Yuki smiled. “Will you?”

          Momo felt like he was going explode from happiness. Yuki’s words made him feel all warm inside. Hearing Yuki praise and thank him was music to his ears. In fact, it the best piece of music that Momo had ever heard. “Yes! Of course! I’m always happy when I’m with you! And I’ll stay with you forever!” He said eagerly.

          “I’m going to make you even happier when you get your birthday gift.”

          “Ooh!” Momo jumped to his feet. “What is it?”

          Yuki turned around to his desk. He opened the bottom drawer and took out a black folder. “Happy birthday!” He handed it to Momo.

          “Yuki…” Momo knew what was inside. He didn’t know if it was okay to take it. “Are you sure?”

          “If you’re worrying about what Ban would feel, I’ve already contacted him about it, and he approved. It’s all ours now.” Yuki took Momo’s hands and put the folder into his grip.

          “R-really?” Yuki nodded and gestured for him to open it. Momo couldn’t believe it. He opened up the folder and looked inside. This really was it. All of the work on his favorite song, Mikansei na Bokura, was inside. He smiled as he looked through the papers. This was real, wasn't it?

          “Let’s sing it.”

          “…O-okay!” Momo sniffed. He felt tears come out of his eyes. “T-thank you! This is the best birthday present ever!” Words couldn’t express how thankful he felt at that moment, so his tears spoke for him.

          “Why are you crying?”

          “Y-Yuki!” Momo sobbed. “Thank you so much! You're amazing!"

          “It’s no problem. It’s your birthday, after all. I just did my best to make you happy.” Yuki smiled and came over to hug Momo.

          Momo wiped his tears and hugged Yuki back. “You’re the best! I love you!”

          “……I love you too.”

 

\--

November 11 – 12 outgoing messages

          **Yuki** [9:21pm] AAAAH THANK YOU SO MUCH BAN-SAN

          **Yuki** [9:22pm] o( >ω<)o

          **Yuki** [9:22pm] I LOVE YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH IM SO HAPPY

          **Yuki** [9:24pm] Sorry, Ban

          **Yuki** [9:24pm] Momo took my phone

          **Yuki** [9:24pm] But I do agree with him

          **Yuki** [9:25pm] Thank you for everything

          **Yuki** [9:25pm] YES BAN-SAN, THANK YOU VERY MUCH (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

 

          **Yuki** [9:29pm] Alright, I can send this to you now that Momo’s in the washroom

          **Yuki** [9:29pm] Momo cried of happiness when I told him that we could sing Mikansei na Bokura and I took a few secret pictures of him crying

          **Yuki** [9:29pm] They’re very cute, don’t tell him

          **Yuki** [9:30pm] Here, I’ll send you them

 

\--

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my attempt at writing! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> (I hope it wasn't too bad)  
> I tried to keep them IC, not really sure if it worked  
> Btw I have no idea if Momo actually likes horror films, I made that up :p  
> If you liked reading this piece, please leave a kudos or a comment! ^^


End file.
